


Come Closer

by ronans



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: Eliott does the rounds, giving each of the guys a warm hug before stopping directly in front of Lucas. His eyes practically burn a hole straight through Lucas’ skull as they meet his; the intensity almost has him on the floor. ‘Lucas.’‘Eliott.’





	Come Closer

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry i haven't forgotten about my other fics or prompts! i just needed to write a lil something to get out of my writer's block. i hope it's okay!  
> title: closer - lemaitre (i just imagine it playing at the party? idk) (thank u skamfr)

‘Eliott’s gonna be there... are you cool with that?’

It had been funny at first. Scratch that, it’s still _very_ fucking funny. Yann looks so genuinely concerned for him, though, it makes him feel a little bit guilty.

Lucas puffs out a long sigh. ‘Fine. Whatever.’

Yann nods and pats him on the shoulder, leaning over to grab another beer from the crate. Lucas bites the inside of his cheek to hide a smile, stealing Yann’s drink off him before he can even take a sip.

‘Lucas!’ Yann groans, dejectedly watching as Lucas chugs half of the bottle in one go. He almost chokes laughing at the expression, beer spilling down his front as he pulls it away from his mouth.

‘ _You’re_ the one who invited _Eliott_ to this thing,’ Lucas eventually splutters, slightly out of breath from how fast he’d downed the alcohol. ‘Payback.’

‘I didn’t! I was just giving you the head’s up, asshole.’

‘Sure.’

Yann shakes his head and picks up another beer, making sure to hold it far out of Lucas’ reach this time. He lets out a loud cackle as Yann attempts to stretch his lips to take a drink while still extending his arm away from Lucas.

‘If you get beer all over the sofa, you’re paying for it to be dry-cleaned.’ 

Yann beams and nods his head towards Lucas’ ruined sweater. ‘I don’t think I’m the liability here.’

Lucas rolls his eyes and pushes himself up from the couch. ‘I’m gonna change. Keep your long fucking limbs in check while I’m gone, please.’

‘Love you too, Lulu.’

He reaches behind his back to flip Yann off as he walks out of the room.

*

The party’s in full swing by the time Yann and Lucas arrive at Emma’s house, a cloud of smoke embracing them as soon as they step through the door.

‘Jesus,’ Yann coughs, wafting the air around him. He chuckles and retrieves a pre-rolled (slightly squashed) joint from his pocket and wiggles it in front of Lucas. ‘I don’t even think we’ll need this.’

Lucas smiles and snatches it out of Yann’s hand. ‘Oh, we definitely will.’

Yann laughs again and throws an arm around Lucas’ shoulders, dragging him further into the house. As per usual, they find themselves in the kitchen, Basile and Arthur already huddled together next to the fridge.

‘Ayy! Finally! It’s like you and Eliott are in a competition to see who can show up the latest,’ Basile says, grinning. Arthur widens his eyes and jabs him in the stomach with his elbow. A spectacular _oof_ leaves Basile’s mouth as he dramatically doubles over.

Lucas lifts an eyebrow and glances between the two of them. ‘ _Anyway_ , I’m gonna go get a drink.’

‘Me too,’ Yann seconds, playfully shoving Arthur out of the way of the refrigerator and grabbing them both a beer. Only, when Lucas reaches for it, Yann once again pulls it out of his grasp. Lucas levels him with an unimpressed stare. ‘Oh, you want this one?’

‘ _Obviously_.’

‘Nope, get your own. You owe me one from earlier,’ Yann teases, looking far too smug as he moves to lean against one of the counters. 

‘You suck,’ Lucas moans, yanking the fridge door back open.

‘That was cold,’ Arthur cackles, beaming at Yann and giving him a fist bump.

‘I love you guys, really, you’re the best,’ Lucas grinds out sarcastically. 

Yann blows him a kiss while Arthur and Basile attempt to pinch his cheeks. Thankfully, Lucas manages to dodge them just in time.

‘So what did we miss?’

‘Just Emma hooking up with Alex again,’ Arthur replies, shrugging.

‘And Daphné hooked up with this random third year,’ Basile says huffily. 

Lucas bites his lip in amusement. ‘I can’t _believe_ she would do that to you.’

‘When you’ve not even talked to her, I mean, the _gall_ ,’ Arthur adds, ruffling Basile’s hair. Basile swats at him, frowning.

‘Yet again, strangers finish last,’ Yann says sadly, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

‘Lucas is right, you do suck,’ Basile grouses, trying to fix his hair.

‘Finally a win for our short king.’

‘Oh fuck you.’

‘Hey.’

‘Eliott!’

 _Shit_.

Eliott does the rounds, giving each of the guys a warm hug before stopping directly in front of Lucas. His eyes practically burn a hole straight through Lucas’ skull as they meet his; the intensity almost has him on the floor. ‘Lucas.’

‘Eliott.’

He can see Yann wince in his periphery. Arthur holds his arms out wide, a forced grin on his face. ‘Who wants shots?’

The effect is immediate, the tension leaving the room like a dam bursting. Basile trips over his own feet in his hurry to find a bottle of liquor with a better alcohol to sugar ratio than the ones littered on the kitchen counters.

Eliott and Lucas partake in a heated staring contest as Yann and Arthur search for some shot glasses. Lucas feels like he’s been snapped out of a particularly vivid dream as Basile barrels back into the room armed with a bottle of vodka.

Basile ends up spilling half of the contents on the floor as he shakily pours out the shots. Lucas’ fingers accidentally brush Eliott’s when they all clink their glasses together, but he tries to ignore it, gulping down his drink with more fervor than strictly necessary.

‘I see you found Emma’s finest paint thinner,’ Arthur gags, slamming the glass on the counter. 

‘Only the best,’ Basile rasps in obvious discomfort.

‘I’m in pain,’ Eliott groans, pressing the back of his hand to his lips and looking dangerously close to throwing up.

Lucas hiccups and shudders. ‘I need another beer.’

Unlike at other parties, Eliott actually hangs around with them this time, throwing himself into a debate with Basile about how he should act when talking to girls. Arthur soon cuts in, shaking his head woefully. 

‘I wouldn’t even bother getting into it with him, Eliott, he’s got no chance.’

‘There’s so much sexual tension between us, I swear!’ Basile whines, throwing his arm in Daphné’s direction.

‘You wouldn’t know sexual tension if it slapped you in the face, my guy,’ Arthur says solemnly, patting Basile on the back. Both Lucas and Eliott choke on their drinks at the same time, and Lucas has to draw every ounce of power from inside himself to keep from laughing.

‘You okay, dude?’ Yann asks.

He quickly bobs his head and wipes his mouth with his shirt sleeve, flicking his gaze over to Eliott. His face is beet red and he looks like he’s close to tears from the force of his coughing fit. Lucas raises his eyebrows at him, but Eliott doesn’t even bother with a response, instead turning his head to focus on Basile’s new line of pointless conversation.

_Whatever._

*

Lucas is suitably drunk and high enough at this point that he can’t take it anymore; he has to do something.

When he’s pretty sure the other guys aren’t looking, he splashes the remainder of his drink over the front of Eliott’s shirt. Eliott recoils in shock and gapes at Lucas, completely at a loss.

‘Uh-‘

‘What the fuck, Lucas?!’ Yann hisses, hastily rushing over to Eliott with a paper towel and dabbing at the soaked material. ‘Man, I’m sorry about him.’ Yann sends him a pointed glare.

Eliott gently takes hold of Yann’s wrist to stop him. ‘Thanks, but I don’t think that’s gonna cut it. Lucas?’

His steely gaze is fixed back on Lucas- safe to say he feels like he’s on fucking _fire_. ‘Yeah?’

‘Let’s go.’

A shiver runs down his spine at the command and all he can do is nod dumbly and follow Eliott’s retreating form out of the kitchen. He can feel three pairs of eyes on his back, and he just prays they don’t end up tailing him.

As soon as the bathroom door shuts behind them, Eliott bursts out laughing, covering his mouth with both hands.

‘What was that?!’ Eliott manages to wheeze out through giggles. Lucas’ cheeks heat and he stumbles forward to wrap his arms around Eliott’s waist.

‘I don’t know, I panicked.’

Eliott wipes at the corner of his eye and then cups Lucas’ face with his hands, pressing their foreheads together. Lucas goes cross-eyed trying to keep his gaze locked onto Eliott’s sunshine smile. ‘Why were you panicking?’

‘I wanted to kiss you,’ Lucas mumbles, squeezing at Eliott’s hips and tilting his head up. 

Eliott kisses the tip of his nose, and not that that wasn’t adorable but it definitely hadn’t been Lucas’ goal. ‘I wouldn’t have minded.’

He rolls his eyes and lets out a small sigh. ‘Neither would I, _but_ I definitely want to see Basile’s face when he finds out about us.’

Eliott pouts and nods slowly before smirking. ‘And I’d be too distracting for you to see it?’

‘The last person I want to be looking at when I’m kissing you is _Basile_.’

‘Yann would be fine, though?’ Eliott says, elevating an eyebrow. 

Lucas lightly pinches Eliott’s side, causing him to gasp out a small laugh. ‘I so regret telling you about that.’

‘No you don’t,’ Eliott states confidently, dipping his head to _finally_ give Lucas the kiss he’s been craving all night.

Lucas’ heart throbs in time with the heavy bassline filtering through the bathroom door as Eliott easily lifts him and carries him over to the counter. Lucas’ back ends up pressed against the mirror, multiple beauty products digging into various parts of his body, but he can’t seem to find it in himself to care when Eliott’s right there; lips on lips, skin on skin, hands everywhere.

‘I loved this shirt,’ Eliott grumbles into Lucas’ mouth, nipping at his bottom lip and gently pulling the hair at the back of his neck.

Lucas exhales a laugh and moves to graze his teeth against Eliott’s jaw, tugging at the hem of said shirt. ‘I love it when it’s off.’

Lucas feels his answering chuckle vibrate through his throat. ‘Good line.’

‘I’m drunk, leave me alone.’

‘You’re not drunk enough for me to excuse how terrible that was,’ Eliott titters, giving him a light peck and running his hands up and down Lucas’ jean-clad thighs. Lucas melts at the tenderness of the gesture, and his head clears a little.

‘Are we ever gonna tell them about…’ Lucas gestures vaguely between them, ‘this?’

Eliott beams and cocks his head to the side. ‘Do you know what I think we should do?’

Lucas smirks and begins to absently play with the neckline of Eliott’s t-shirt. ‘What?’

‘I think we should just wait and then send them their wedding invitations out of the blue.’

Lucas lets his head fall forward to rest against Eliott’s chest, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Eliott snickers and plants a kiss on the top of Lucas’ head. 

‘Just like that?’ Lucas asks as he pulls away to look at Eliott again.

‘Just like that,’ Eliott confirms, nodding once.

Lucas shakes his head, mouth open slightly in awe. Before he can think of another retort, Eliott’s lips are back on his, making his mind blissfully hazy again.

His hands wander over the expanse of Eliott’s back, drawing him closer and biting his nails into his skin. Eliott licks into his mouth and hums in approval, trailing his fingers up Lucas’ side until they reach his neck and ghost over his pulse point. Lucas secures his legs more tightly around Eliott’s waist and feels his breath hitch as Eliott’s lips replace his fingertips on his jugular. 

Lucas’ skin begins to warm for an entirely different reason, however, a nagging thought bouncing around his head.

‘So…’ Eliott detaches himself from Lucas’ collarbone in order to resume eye contact. Lucas’ blood begins to buzz with nerves. ‘We’re gonna get married?’

‘Well, that was a hypothetical,’ Eliott replies, completely straight faced.

‘Ah.’ Lucas feels slightly sick.

Suddenly, Eliott’s expression melts into a smile and his hands are back to cradling his face. ‘I’m kidding, Lucas,’ he says softly, smoothing out the frown Lucas hadn’t even realised had appeared on his lips with his fingertips. ‘Of course we’re going to get married.’

Lucas finds himself struggling to breathe. ‘Really?’

‘Mhm. And I’m going to propose in the most romantic way ever.’

‘What if _I_ want to propose?’ Lucas asks, sticking out his lower lip.

‘Lucas…’ Eliott squints at him. ‘C’mon.’

There’s a slight pause before Lucas ultimately concedes. ‘Yeah, okay.’

Eliott’s face brightens again and he begins to stroke his thumbs back and forth against Lucas’ face. Lucas leans into the touch and his eyes start to drift closed in contentment. They snap back open when Eliott’s voice becomes serious. ‘I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.’

Lucas swallows, getting lost in Eliott’s eyes. A slow smile spreads across his lips. ‘Me neither.’

‘Good,’ Eliott whispers, resting his forehead against Lucas’ again.

‘I’m gonna fucking _die_!’

They both flinch as the door bursts open and Basile zooms past them, immediately burying his head in the toilet and unleashing hell.

‘That’s one way to ruin a proposal, I guess,’ Eliott mutters, eyeing Basile’s hunched over form.

‘Oh, so that was _real_?’ Lucas exclaims, winding his arms to rest around Eliott’s shoulders and drawing his attention back.

‘Nope. You’ll know when it’s real, trust me,’ he replies with a cocky grin.

‘Basile, we told you to-’

Lucas and Eliott’s heads whip in the direction of the door, Arthur and Yann frozen at the threshold.

Arthur looks shocked for all of two seconds before relaxing his features. ‘Ah, there you are. We thought you’d murdered him. Wait, Eliott, are you seducing Lucas to death?’

‘Oh no, we’re getting married,’ Lucas blurts. Eliott slowly turns his head to stare at Lucas, amusement written all over his face.

‘Dibs on best man,’ Baile groans into the toilet bowl.

‘Well, I guess if you called dibs,’ Lucas says before mouthing _no way_ in Yann’s direction and sending him a wink. Yann puffs out his chest, beaming happily.

Arthur ambles over to Basile and places a hand on his back. ‘Remember what I told you about sexual tension?’ He glances over at Lucas and Eliott with a big grin before continuing, ‘No fucking clue.’

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://cheloueliott.tumblr.com)


End file.
